uni sucks
by Mrsjaswhitlock0162
Summary: bella b meets a douche-bag jerk , jasper can she change him for the better or will she be better of without him !
1. falling into class?

*Beep* *Beep* ugh I smacked my alarm clock before kicking my sheets of and getting up I looked to the right to see my reflection my turquoise and pink hair in a notty bun on the top of my head , my pale skin reflecting back , my bright blue eyes glittering in the sunlight . I walked down the stairs entering the kitchen making in some French toast with raspberry smoothie , turning on the T.V to the music channel when _I really don't care _came on I took bite out of my toast before jumping up on my cream sofa dancing like a retard . I Jogged back up the stairs into the bathroom taking a quick shower before returning back to my bedroom, I got changed into my black leather trousers white shirt and leather jacket before starting on my makeup placing pale foundation all around my face trying not to get any on me right snake bite piercing adding thick eyeliner and bright red lipstick. Picking up my _I phone 5s _car keys and black leather bag I walked out the door to my _Red convertible. _i arrived at _Washington universality _ I smiled parking my car chucking my keys in my bag I sighed today was my first day at university I walked up to the second floor on the history block before I 'accidently' walked into a tall , muscular guy with golden wavy ear length hair I pulled a mix of my pink and turquoise hair behind my ear showing my music notes tattoo on my ear I smiled bitting my lip "sorry um?" he spoke in a Texan drawl

"Bella, Bella swan sorry I didn't quite catch your name?" I spoke softly looking into his golden eyes he smirked "Jasper , Jasper Hale are you new here I haven't seen you around?" I looked up again at him to see him smiling a me "yeah I just transferred from Houston" I seen recognition in his eyes

"oh Houston that's were im from ever heard of the cullens burger joint "I laughed straight away

"who hasn't their burgers are legendary !" I nearly shouted a near by teacher shhh'd me we both laughed

"well my adoptive mom and dad own it" he smiled

"No way! I was the first woman there to finish the big joint challenge!" I spoke proudly

"ahh so you're the famous Balla as they say it!" he spoke nearly as shocked as me

"indeed" I winked at him

"well Balla' what is your first lesson than ?" he spoke using my nickname from his parents

"umm history on war with Mr Craig?"I spoke hesitantly

"same we better get going Mr craig already hates me "he smirked

"who could hate you?" I asked quite shocked to be honest

"so your saying you like me?" dayum ive just been outsmarted

"I never said that" I spoke walking next to him

"however you never denied it either" dayum outsmarted again

"hmm outsmarting me now are we?" I asked as I leaned against our history door

"maybe" he spoke before placing his lips against mine and of course the door pushed open nearly making me fall on my ass but luckily Jasper caught me "carefull darling'"


	2. such a jerk!

"MR WHITLOCK ! MISS SWAN!" a middle aged bold man spoke who I was guessing is Mr craig shouted at us we couldn't hold back our laughs

"DETENTION!" he boomed Jasper stopped laughing whil I couldn't help but carry on "Isabella find something funny?!" he bellowed I carried on laughing "actually yes I do I find your bold head funny your cheap clothes which it looks like a blind nun picked out funny and well your carrier I find that hilarious !" I shouted the room erupted in laughter whilst Mr Craig when bright red I walked out the room Jasper following . "WELL DONE you probably just brought us 13 detentions!" jasper shouted in my face

"woah okay number 1. Take a chill pill number 2. Calm the hell down 3. Who cares not like im going to them" I spoke texting my mom back

"do you ever get off that stupid phone !" he shouted slapping my phone out of my hand making it fall on the floor oh hell no! "you're a idiotic , pathetic , jerk who needs to learn to mind they're own bloddy busniss and dont *slap* touch *slap* my *slap* phone *slap*!" I shouted walking away picking my phone up on the way

-new status update-

**_Omg stuid idiotic Texan boy smashed my phone feeling annoyed !_**

_You ok hun-MRS Cullen _

_Your stupid bloody son just smashed my new I phone 5s-me_

_Edward?-Mrs Cullen_

_Jasper-Me _

No reply k den !

I walked into music laughing at my friend on the phone "bells just sort him out put him in his place" Kirsty spoke

"I slapped him four times don't you think that's enough plus he's fit!" I shouted laughter arupted the class as I ended the phone "shut it!" I snapped

"right seen as though you think your amazing sing now!" the teacher spoke grougly fine !


	3. i got 99 problems but jasper wont be one

I grabbed a guitar before realising who was sitting in the back mr whitlock haha he kept miming 'sorry' haha

"this is for mr whitlock" he looked scared as I spoke so I placed my middle finger up just to scare him more before singing "Uh huh! Its bella b I got one more problem with you girl One less one less! Problem,

Hey baby even though I hate ya!

I wanna love ya

I want you!

And even though I can't forgive you

I really want ta

I want you!

Tell me, tell me baby

Why can't you leave me?

Cause even though I shouldn't want it

I gotta have it

I want you!

Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser

And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I know you're never gonna wake up

I gotta give up

But it's you!

I know I shouldn't ever call back

Or let you come back

But it's you!

Every time you touch me

And say you love me

I get a little bit breathless

I shouldn't want it

But it's you!

Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser

And realize that I've got

I got one less, one less problem

Its bella b

Uh!

What you got?

Smart money bettin'

I'll be better off without you

In no time

I'll be forgettin' all about you

You saying that you know

But I really really doubt you

Understand my life is easy

When I ain't around you

Iggy Iggy

To biggie to be here stressin'

I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you

More than I love your presence

And the best thing now

Is probably for you to exit

I let you go

Let you back

I finally learned my lesson!

No half-stepping

Either you want it or you just playin'

I'm listening to you knowin'

I can't believe what you're sayin'

There's a million you's baby boo

So don't be dumb

I got 99 problems

But you won't be one

Like what!

[Ariana Grande:]

One less, one less problem

One less, one less problem

Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser

And realize that I've got (I've got)

I got one less, one less problem" the room erupted in appluse and jasper stood their crapless like miss

"point proven I am amazing" is spoke towards the cocky teacher the whole room erupted in laughter ha! I have a feeling im gonna like it here !


End file.
